


Man Of Iron

by clintbartonswife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, How It Should've Ended, Injury Recovery, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, The Avengers Are Happy, dont come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: The burns on your arms were a constant reminder of one of the hardest days of your life. Peter had joked that they were the Avenger’s membership badges, showing his matching burns proudly.They were the reason he was still here.When Tony put on the gauntlet you instantly joined hands with him, Nebula’s story about the power stone ringing in your ears. Catching on, the others soon created a chain, the power spreading across the hundreds of bodies united against the mad titan. It was poetic really, everyone standing in line as you watched them all disintegrate, people you considered family bonded by the marks of the biggest war ever fought.And you had won.Tony had been in a coma ever since he had fainted, just a few minutes after watching Thanos disintegrate, the last words on his lips being “shawarma?”
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Man Of Iron

The burns on your arms were a constant reminder of one of the hardest days of your life. Peter had joked that they were the Avenger’s membership badges, showing his matching burns proudly.  
They were the reason he was still here.  
When Tony put on the gauntlet you instantly joined hands with him, Nebula’s story about the power stone ringing in your ears. Catching on, the others soon created a chain, the power spreading across the hundreds of bodies united against the mad titan. It was poetic really, everyone standing in line as you watched them all disintegrate, people you considered family bonded by the marks of the biggest war ever fought.  
And you had won.  
Tony had been in a coma ever since he had fainted, just a few minutes after watching Thanos disintegrate, the last words on his lips being “shawarma?”  
Since then you had only left his side to shower twice when Pepper or Rhodey had forced you to. 

“How’s the old man doing?” Nat asked, slinking into the room, “Still breathing?”  
“He’s doing good”  
Despite the spread out power of the stones, Tony had lost his arm to the initial surge of energy, a large burn spreading up the side of his neck.  
“He’ll have a field day designing an arm” Peter had said during his first visit. You had just nodded with teary eyes, Morgan buried sleepily into your side as you watched the rise and fall of his chest to reassure yourself, “Maybe give him and Mr Bucky some common ground. That’ll be good for them both”  
“Peter’s bringing Morgan here in a bit, Happy and Pepper are bringing Harley”  
That brought a smile to your face, the idea of seeing them cheering you up considerably. Nat noticed and pulled you into a hug, the reassurance you felt was enough to make you tear up.  
“Peter said that he’s been enjoying his time as a brother - said that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing that he missed the smelly phase” Nat said, trying to distract you, “He and Harley are really getting along too whenever Pepper’s over to look after Morgan, looks like a real friendship could be blooming there”  
You nodded along as she talked, your eyes hardly ever straying from Tony’s chest.  
“Happy even mentioned taking time off of work to stay here for a few nights, let you go home and recuperate a bit. Morgan’s been a bit fussy the last few days”  
“I cant leave him”  
Your voice was cracked from misuse, though the terror you were feeling was clear.  
“I cant. I just feel like the moment I leave him for longer than an hour he’s going to slip away - it’s been a week Nat. He should be better than this now! I thought Wakanda was supposed to have special healing shit?”  
“They do”  
“So why isn’t it working?”  
She released a heavy sigh, nodding slowly, before settling further into her chair.  
“Okay”

The second time the kids had visited, Morgan had asked the one question you honestly didn’t know how to answer.  
“Is daddy dying?”  
Rhodey had just tightened his grip on your shoulder, both of you desperately trying to hold it together in front of them. Peter - god you had missed him - was a smart kid, too smart for his own good, and immediately jumped in.  
“He’s just sleeping, he’ll wake up when he’s better” Peter had smiled, placing Morgan gently on the side of the bed away from any important looking wires, “See? As long as his chest is moving up and down, that means he’s ok”  
Morgan had nodded, curling up into Tony’s side, eyes glued onto the steady rise and fall of his chest.  
When Peter had turned back to you, the tears rolling steadily down your cheeks, you opened your arms to him. You watched as the smile dropped from his face, his body barrelling towards you, burrowing his face into your neck as you embraced him, fingers carding through his hair as you murmured empty promises.  
Rhodey had moved to stand by Morgan as you manoeuvred the two of you to the chair in the corner of the room, still hugging as you sat down, and allowed him to curl up like a child on your lap. Without a dry eye in the room, you focused on soothing Peter, your soft murmurs filling the room.

Nat standing up broke you out of your reverie, your eyes straying from Tony to see Morgan and Peter standing in the doorway.  
“Mummy! Peter bought me an ice-cream” Morgan grinned, the remains smudged around her mouth, “I at it all really quickly and I didn’t get any brain freeze!”  
“No way” you smiled, gently wiping the mess off, “how did you manage that?”  
“I’m magic”  
“You sure are”  
Quickly engulfing her in a hug, you moved over to Peter and gave him one too.  
“Where’s the party?”  
The familiar voice made you freeze on the spot, eyes widening.  
“Daddy!”  
You spun around, clutching Peter’s hand in yours, blinking in disbelief at the sight in front of you.  
“I’ll get the doctor” Nat said urgently, running out of the room.  
“Tony?”  
Your voice wavered as you stepped closer to the bed, Peter standing just behind your back, spare hand reaching out to steady Morgan as she bounced excitedly next to the bed.  
“Hey baby” he croaked, his signature grin on his face as he looked at you, eyes shining, “I’m guessing we won”  
You just nodded, hand reaching out to gently cup the side of his cheek, “Yeah we did”  
“Morgan? Pete?”  
“We’re here Mr Stark” the teenager murmured tearfully, tightening his hold on your hand as he moved closer to the side of the bed.  
“I’m here too!” Morgan squealed, moving to your side and demanding to be picked up before giving Tony a wide grin, “Peter bought me ice cream!”  
“Wow! That’s amazing pumpkin” he grinned, craning his neck to check that Peter was really there before turning his attention back to Morgan, “what flavour?”  
“Strawberry with sprinkles”  
“That sounds yummy -” he paused, face scrunching up in pain as he tried to move his arm, eyes widening when he realised he couldn’t, “what?”  
“The stone … it took your arm. I’m sorry Tones”  
He seemed to sink into the pillows slightly, a huff leaving his lips.  
“Well, I guess I wasn’t coming off scot-free, huh”  
Sensing the change in the mood, Peter leaned over the bed slightly so that he was in his eyeline, “Good news is you can make a cool prosthetic for it now! It could be red and gold like the suit, and I - I could help if you want”  
That seemed to cheer him up, a grin coming easily to Tony’s face, “great plan kid”  
Peter nodded, grinning at improving Tony’s mood. He backed away as Tony’s gaze turned back to you, his eyes pulling you towards him.  
“It’s okay now” he whispered, his good arm moving to cup the back of your head, gently resting your forehead against his, “I’m sorry”  
You chuckled wetly, hands gripping at his t-shirt, “Just - don’t do that again Tony. I don’t think I could bear it if you-”  
Your voice broke off, Tony humming soothingly, hand caressing the nape of your neck.  
“I promise to never use the gauntlet again” he said, humour licking a his tone.  
You pulled away, wiping your tears as you laughed, “Good. Or else I would’ve had to … hurt you”  
He scoffed lightly, raising his eyebrow at Morgan, “She wouldn't”  
Joining the joke, Morgan nodded vehemently, face mock-serious as she leant closer to her dad, whispering in his ear, “Oh yes she would! Mummy can be _scary_ ”  
Looking to Peter for backup, the teenager just shrugged, a barely restrained laugh playing at his lips, “Morgan’s right, y/n can be terrifying”  
Tony huffed, sinking further back into his pillows, “I see how it is, I guess I’ll have to just stay here for the time being then”  
“YES”  
Tony looked shocked for a second at the three of us shouting, before bursting into laughter.  
“oh -ow” he groaned, arm flying to his stomach as he wheezed, “I get it!”  
The moment was disrupted as Natasha burst back through the door, a group of doctors on her heel.  
“Everybody out for now please” the main doctor said, bustling towards the bed, eyes shining with purpose, “We’ll call you back in when we have finished assessing his situation”

The ramps were not the only new addition to the Stark farm. Peter’s laughter echoing through the rooms were a welcomed addition, one that seemed to complete the house.  
The arm was also new, shining at Tony’s side like a badge of honour - and in a way it was. Hours spent in the lab with Peter had brought the arm to life, the two using the time for bonding, coming out of it closer than ever.  
Visitors came more often, Nebula dropping by every time she was on-earth, Rhodey finally settling down in a house only ten minutes away (which had nothing to do with Tony guilting him with his missing limb) and starting a slightly confusing relationship with Carol Danvers. If it worked for him, it was fine with you - you weren’t going to judge him.  
Natasha made sure to stay in touch, her and Bruce staying with the Barton’s for the time being. Steve, Sam and Bucky were god knows where, though from the look of Bucky’s Instagram they were happy.  
All in all, your life was better than it had been in a while, and for that you were eternally grateful. And if Tony felt your burn mark every night before you went to bed, only to check that this was all in fact real, well, the doubt would fade with time.


End file.
